Requiem
by Luna Issabella
Summary: Las fiestas de año nuevo suelen ser muy festivas... aunque no todas. Harry es 'secuestrado' (literalmente) por los que creyo eran sus amigos, y todo por amar a quien no deberia de amar... TomxHarry


**ADVERTENCIA:**

Muerte de un personaje

Antropofagia

Mpreg (solo la mension de esto)

Imagenes fuertes

Torturas

**TODAS LAS PERSONAS DE CORAZON O ESTOMAGO SENSIBLE, POR FAVOR PASAR DE LARGO.**

FELIZ AÑO 2014!

Esta historia pertence a la triada de Terror Navideño, y es la tercera luego de ''Feliz y Dulce Navidad'' y ''La Ultima Cena''

_**Requiem**_

Observo sus manos, manchadas del hermoso y tibio liquido, preguntándose el _por qué_ de esto.

No recordaba mucho, la verdad.

¿Por qué estaba allí, de todos modos?

Deslizo su vista a su alrededor, observando a las personas que sonreían forzadamente, devolviéndole la mirada.

Una mirada vacía y sin brillo, pero que poco le importo.

¿No le habían mirado así toda su vida?

Siempre desde arriba, como si él fuera menos...

Apretó los puños y los dientes, en un acto inconsciente de buximia. Le sucedía a menudo. O eso pensaba.

¿Por qué todos le miraban con pavor? Se pregunto, frunciendo el ceño.

Los azules ojos de un peli rojo mirándole con _odio_, los marrones de una castaña mirándole con _horror_, los plateados de un rubio con _pasmosa sorpresa_.

! ¿Por qué no dejaban de mirarle?!

Apretó sus puños más fuerte, clavándose las uñas, cortando su piel.

Le importo poco.

Se levanto lentamente, tanteando con los puños cerrados sus bolcillos, ignorando completamente a la peli roja postrada a sus pies.

Deslizo los ojos por la estancia.

El intenso verde esmeralda de sus ojos resaltado por el pálido rostro, el indomable y largo cabello negro y las espesas y disparejas manchas _rojas_.

Cientos de pares de ojos puestos en el.

O tal vez no tantos.

Se pregunto, vagamente, porque había hecho eso. Porque supuso que fue él.

Nadie más estaba en la estancia.

Varios pares de ojos le miraban con la muda pregunta: ¿por qué?

"¿Por qué?"

Una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en sus finos y pálidos labios. Abrió la boca un poco, lo suficiente para que la punta de su lengua asomara, lo suficiente para sacarla y saborear las manchas de sangre que habían alrededor de ella.

Sería divertido, se dijo, mirando los ojos que empezaban a fastidiarle.

Soltó sus martirizadas palmas y tanteo nuevamente el bolcillo de su desgarrado pantalón, encontrándose lo que buscaba.

No recordaba en qué momento la había guardado, pero la filosa y corta navaja suiza seguía allí.

Miro nuevamente la amplia y cavernosa estancia.

Las luces de navidad, manchadas de sangre. La nieve artificial teñida de dolor y muerte, el hermoso árbol de 8 pies de alto, casi cubierto totalmente de hielo ensangrentado.

Un hermoso panorama... Para él.

Se pregunto cómo era posible que los demás habitantes de ese precioso lugar, que el alguna vez considero hogar, no habían despertado con el dulce Réquiem que formaron los alaridos y aullidos de las, al menos, 20 personas que allí habían.

20 que él pudiera contar, no fuese que uno u otro se le hubiera escapado a la vista. Cosa que le daba igual.

Y nuevamente se fijo en los ojos, aterrados, teñidos de odio, pasmados y bañados en desprecio y asco.

El sempiterno rictus de dolor en unos que otros rostros.

La rabia volvió a correr por su sangre al notar algunas miradas dirigidas a su vientre.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podían dejarle en paz? ¿Era tan difícil olvidarse de él?

Pensó en empezar con las bellas gemas azules que le pertenecían al que alguna vez a su amigo.

¿Había sido su amigo realmente?, se pregunto vagamente, acercándose con paso lento al peli rojo.

_Tal vez no_, respondió una vocecita en su cabeza, a la par que alzaba la navaja y la dejaba caer suavemente en el ojo derecho.

El filo atravesó la suave masa y la sangre salió a borbotones.

La estancia se lleno de jadeos y gritos sofocados, millares de ojos siguiendo los movimientos que hacia la navaja en el destrozado ojo del chico, cuyas lagrimas no caían.

Era imposible.

El moreno ladeo la cabeza y extrajo la navaja, satisfecho de ver la cuenca hecha un manojo de sangre, lágrimas y carne.

Podía ver, aun a pesar de la falta de sus horribles gafas, las venas y nervios agitándose en la cuenca, el sonrojo en las pálidas y pecosas mejillas.

Los jadeos se volvieron en casi alaridos cuando alzo su otra mano y, con una dulce y casi infantil sonrisa en los labios, metió dos dedos en la otra cuenca, tomo el ojo y lo arranco de raíz.

Esta vez sí escapo un aullido de los trémulos labios, seguida de varias maldiciones que ignoro.

Para espanto de los demás ojos, que le seguían, el moreno le sonrió al peli rojo y metió la viscosa masa que era su ojo en su boca.

Mastico suavemente, saboreando el dulce y viscoso sabor de la sangre.

Mastico con saña y luego escupió los restos en el rostro del peli rojo, que jadeo, grito y aulló.

_"Maldito"_ le pareció escuchar.

Pero en realidad no estaba muy atento a eso.

Dio media vuelta y dirigió sus pasos esta vez a la castaña, que sollozo aterrada.

_"Por favor"_ rogo, en vano.

¿Por qué habría de apiadarse de ella cuando ella no lo hizo de él?

"Te quiero, ¿sabes?" Creyó haber dicho, ¿lo había hecho? "Pero no creo que el sentimiento sea mutuo"

Suspiro y se arrodillo frente a la chica. Es una lástima, pensó, acariciando el abultado vientre, de no más d meses.

Una verdadera lástima, en verdad. Que una criatura inocente pagase por los errores de sus padres.

El aullido de dolor que siguió a su pensamiento le hizo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

En realidad, no sabía en qué momento había sucedido, pero ahora sus manos estaban manchadas de nuevo.

Manchadas de la sangre de un ser totalmente inocente.

¿En qué momento la navaja había sido alzada y luego soltada al vientre de su amiga?

No sabía, pero esta se deslizo a lo largo y ancho, destrozando el vientre y, posiblemente, _lo que había dentro_.

Se consoló pensando que, de no haberlo hecho, ellos hubieran hecho lo mismo con el propio.

Aunque claro, el no necesitaba consolarse. Ver el liquido rojo mezclado con partes de placenta y feto le emociono, y un morbo placer corrió por sus venas.

Tal vez no la matara ahora...

Miro por el rabillo del ojo al rubio, que seguía mirándole sorprendido.

Ni un atisbo de horror.

Ni un atisbo de odio.

Se pregunto, mientras se ponía en pie ignorando el llanto de su _amiga_, como había pensado que él, precisamente él, sería su amigo una vez.

Ah claro.

Cuando supo que en realidad amaba a quien debía de odiar, pensó que si el rubio estaba con él, podrían ser amigos.

Pero el _jamás_ estuvo verdaderamente de su lado. Frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué había sido tan inconsciente de unirse al lado que _obviamente perdería_?

Claro, la familia.

En eso debía concordar con él. La familia era lo primero, las consecuencias de tu actuar después.

Era una lástima que eso no le había funcionado al estirado rubio.

Sonrió al pensar que, en alguna fría mazmorra de su hogar, había dos rubios de mirada plateada, agonizando y rogando por su inminente muerte.

Todo porque su hijo creyó que traicionando a quien debería de seguir los protegería.

Que grave error.

Se detuvo frente a él y pensó, que debería de hacer.

Ya no le odiaba, y el no había hecho nada contra suyo desde que había llegado allí. Pero ciertamente, no podía dejarle vivir.

"¿Sabes que le pasa a los traidores?" Pregunto, con fingida inocencia

El chico alzo la cabeza al moreno y sonrió tristemente. Cerró los ojos y acepto su destino.

La mirada esmeralda brillo, piadosa. El chico no sufriría, se dijo.

Le sonrió conciliador y tomo la varita que estaba a escasos centímetros del rubio.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

_"Lamento todo lo que te hice en estos 7 años, Harry"_ se disculpo el rubio.

El moreno negó, desestimándolo. No había nada que perdonar.

Apunto la cabeza del chico y formulo las palabras que acabarían con su vida.

**"Avada Kedavra"**

Fue un susurro. Suave como la fría brisa que se coló por los ventanales.

El rayo verde golpeo la cabeza del rubio, cuyos ojos se oscurecieron y perdieron todo brillo.

Aun así podía ver la sonrisa de agradecimiento en estos.

Si alguien le preguntase porque no le torturo igual que los otros, no podría responder.

Lo que si diría era que, lo que hizo...

_Todo_ lo que hizo, no lo hizo por él mismo.

No señor.

Lo hizo por su padrino. Quien murió por culpa de los allí presentes.

Lo hizo por su profesor, aquel amable y dulce hombre lobo que siempre fue un apoyo. Quien había sido asesinado por su condición.

Lo hizo por _él_. Porque le hubieran obligado a matarle.

Y lo hizo por _**ellos**_. A quienes ellos planeaban matar.

Y no los iba a dejar.

Oh, no. Claro que no.

Un débil gemido le saco de su ensoñación.

Se giro y se encontró con una escena que conmovería a cualquiera...

Cualquiera menos él.

Su castaña amiga (¿o tal vez ex-amiga?) se arrastraba -tendría que averiguar cómo se soltó- hacia el peli rojo, sosteniendo los pedazos desechos de su hijo, ¿o hija?

Sonrió ante el cuadro.

La castaña sollozando en las piernas de su novio, informándole lo sucedido con su bebe.

Ladeo la cabeza, observando como la chica colocaba lo que quedaba del feto en las piernas del peli rojo; este inclino la cabeza y gruesas gotas de sangre cayeron en el maltrecho rostro del pequeño. Lagrimas sanguinolentas, escapando de unas cuencas vacías.

Por un segundo se sintió... Mal, por lo que hizo.

Sentimiento que fue desplazado por indiferencia en micro segundos.

Aun no terminaba.

Dejaría que la pareja se lamentara por su perdida. Aun le quedaba alguien.

Paseo sus ojos, nuevamente, por la estancia.

Los señores Weasley despedazados por allí, la cabeza de los gemelos por allá, los cuerpos destripados y mutilados de Charlie, Bill y Percy; algunas partes machacadas de Dean, mezcladas con las de Seamus.

Varios estudiantes de su casa, la profesora McGonnagall... Un sin fin de personas hechas pedazos.

De las que no quedaban ni los huesos.

Inspiro, llenando sus pulmones del repulsivo olor de la sangre, las lagrimas, los sesos, los desperdicios y el dolor de los allí presentes.

Aun faltaba.

_La guinda del pastel._

Unos ojos azul cielo, cristalizados por el pavor y teñidos del asco.

Casi podía escuchar a su viejo mentor preguntando "¿por qué?"

Eso era algo que él no iba a saber. No ahora, al menos.

Dirigió sus pasos a la mesa de los profesores, pasos ligeros y elegantes, silenciosos y medidos, gráciles y lentos, como los de una enorme pantera acercándose a su mejor presa.

Y ciertamente lo era.

Una suave risa broto de sus labios cuando se paro frente a él.

No dijeron nada. Solo se miraron fijamente.

Verde contra azul.

El viejo _sabia_ lo que le esperaba. Había presenciado como el joven Harry Potter, sin magia ni ninguna otra arma más que la pequeña navaja, había destrozado, mutilado, carbonizado y aplastado a todos los presentes.

Solo dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix se habían necesitado para atraparlo. Ni uno había podido detenerlo esa noche.

"¿Sabe, profesor?" Las palabras de Harry salieron de sus labios, sin que él se percatase "hoy es su cumple años, y espero que le haga muy feliz este regalo"

Una sonrisa boba y dulce, todo lo contrario a la locura que bailaba por los orbes esmeraldas, teñidos levemente por un halo rojo, afloro en sus labios.

El viejo no dijo nada y acepto su destino, rogando porque Harry fuese tan piadoso con el que como lo fue con Malfoy.

_Que equivocado estaba_

El chico se acerco a él aun mas, y con medida lentitud, fue arrancándole las uñas, una por una, con _sus propios dedos_.

Los gritos y aullidos del viejo director resonaron en las paredes de piedra.

Harry sonreía ampliamente, feliz de hacerle pagar por el susto vivido.

Conforme con su trabajo, observando las largas y viejas uñas del hombre, Harry procedió a cercenarle los dedos.

Uno a uno.

Con inusitada lentitud.

Junto los 10 dedos de la mano del hombre, los pico en el plato que estaba frente a él, y tomo un pedazo, llevándolo a la boca del hombre.

Dumbledore se vio forzado a abrir la boca y masticar su propia carne, espasmos de dolor sacudiendo su espina, la sangre deslizándose a borbotones fuera de su cuerpo.

Una vez hecho que el director se tragara gran parte de su "comida", Harry balanceo la navaja y la enterró fuertemente en el vientre del viejo.

El sonido de la carne siendo rasgada reemplazo los gritos.

En las pareces se reprodujo el eco de los viscosos sesos del hombre chocando contra el suelo.

Pero no moría, pensó desesperado el viejo director, ¿por qué su vida aun no era segada por la falta de sangre?

Harry recogió disciplentemente el intestino y algunos órganos del hombre y los puso en la mesa.

Tarareando una canción los corto, pico y machaco, convirtiéndolos en una repugnante masa sanguinolea.

Hermione le observaba horrorizada, jadeando cada vez más por la falta de sangre; preguntándose porque no se iba ya con su bebe y su difunto novio, quien no había aguantado tanto dolor y había sufrido un infarto.

O eso quería creer.

Harry rostizo los intestinos del viejo, sin balancear la varita, sin haber dicho nada, simplemente moviendo sus dedos.

El chico sonrió satisfecho, tomo el plato y le dio una cucharada al viejo, que escupió todo de golpe, vomitando sangre y parte de sus dedos digeridos.

Molesto, Harry volvió a darle de comer, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Frunció el ceño y su rostro se sonrojo, furioso. ¡¿Quién se creía el viejo para despreciar su comida?!

Fijo sus verdes ojos en Hermione y sonrió, complacido, la ira desapareció en segundos. La chica no lo despreciaría.

Oh, claro que no.

Casi corrió hasta ella y le dio a probar.

La chica, sollozando, mastico sumisamente, sintiendo arcadas.

Complacido, el moreno volvió a donde el viejo director.

Metió la mano en la abertura de su vientre y serpenteo por ella, hasta llegar al corazón.

Dumbledore jadeo, conmocionado.

Harry apretó el viejo y delicado órgano y lo arranco de tajo, acabando así con el viejo.

Observo unos segundos el, aun palpitante, órgano y luego lo dejo en un plato.

Volvió donde Hermione, y corto su garganta, parando así cualquier suplica o lamento.

Materializo una copa de la nada y la puso debajo de la herida, hasta que se lleno.

Volvió a la mesa y dejo la bebida allí.

Se dejo caer en una silla... Agotado.

Suspiro y pensó que, de no haber sido por el Mapa del Merodeador, tal vez no hubiera podido escapar de las frías mazmorras de Snape, donde a la mañana siguiente le iban a practicar...

Se estremeció.

Mejor no pensar en ello.

Cerró los ojos un segundo, dejándose llevar por el aroma que le envolvía, dejándose arrastrar por el cansancio.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, se encontró en el mismo lugar. Rodeado de los cadáveres de los que alguna vez creyó amigos.

No pasaba de las 11:30 de la noche, quizás era más tarde.

Frente a si aun estaba el corazón del viejo y la sangre de su amiga.

Sus tripas rugieron.

Tal vez eso calmaría su hambre...

Las enormes puertas se abrieron, distrayéndole.

Parado bajo el umbral, con una ceja alzada, mirando el lugar concienzudamente, se encontraba el hombre que mas amaba en la vida.

Tal vez, y aun estaba a tiempo de darle su regalo… de año nuevo y cumpleaños.

Sonrió ampliamente y se enderezo en su asiento, esperando que el castaño avanzara hasta el.

Los ojos escarlatas del recién llegado se deslizaron entre los restos de los que alguna vez fueron los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, ahora vueltos menos que nada.

Una macabra y orgullosa sonrisa cruzo sus labios.

¿Quién diría que un chico de tan solo 19 años podría causar tantos desastres?

Sus orbes se posaron en las esmeraldas de la persona que fue a buscar.

Allí estaba Harry, sentado en una de las sillas, detrás de la mesa de los profesores, bañado en sangre y sesos, con la ropa rasgada y uno que otro moretón. Frunció el ceño, ¿lo habrían torturado?

Lo creía poco probable, de haber sido así, el ya lo hubiera sabido.

Dirigió sus pasos al moreno, observando la amplia y alegre sonrisa que cruzaba sus labios, los ojos teñidos del morbo y la locura satisfactoria de sus acciones.

Se pregunto el porque, después de tanto tiempo, de la actitud de la orden. Pero no se quejaba de que su pequeño _angelito_ hubiera resuelto el problema por él.

-Harry…-susurro, una vez frente a el

-te extrañe-respondió este, alzando sus brazos como un niño pequeño clamando por ser cargado

Rodeo la mesa y lo estrecho entre sus brazos, besando sus labios apasionadamente, saboreando la sangre que lo había bañado.

¿Por qué razón lo habían llevado de vuelta a Hogwart¬s? ¿Qué había pasado allí?

Eso último le preocupaba poco, tenía a su pequeño nuevamente…

-¿te gusta tu regalo de cumpleaños?-pregunto suavemente el joven, pestañeando inocentemente

-¿tu lo planeaste?-respondió el mayor, mirándolo furioso

-no, yo no nos pondría en peligro-negó energéticamente-ellos querían hacernos daño

_¿Hacernos?_ Pensó vagamente el mayor

No debía ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Harry no se refería _a ellos dos_… pero, ¿a quién entonces?

-era tu regalo de cumple años y año nuevo-siguió el joven, mirándole avergonzado-pero entonces me atraparon y pensaron que sería buena idea matarnos para que tú te debilitaras y…

-Harry-le corto, tomando el delicado rostro del chico entre sus dedos-¿de qué hablas?

Los ojos verdes brillaron emocionados, tomo la mano del mayor y la guio a su vientre.

Como era de suponer, el de brillante mirada rubí no debía ser un genio para darse cuenta, y más cuando una corriente eléctrica hizo cosquillear sus dedos.

Miro al de ojos verdes, sorprendido. Y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Tomo nuevamente los suaves labios del chico, ignorando las campanadas del gran reloj que anunciaban, no solo un nuevo año, sino también el fin de su cumpleaños.

Y había recibido el mejor regalo, aunque odiaba su cumpleaños.

Mientras desvestía a su pequeño ángel, dispuesto a demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, pensó en las palabras de este.

Los allí presentes habían intentado matarlos.

_A él y a su hijo_.

A su pequeño ángel y a su primogénito.

Y si no fuera porque su lengua se lleno con el sabor de la sangre, la ira hubiera nublado sus sentidos.

Pero su pequeño ángel, de alas rotas y oscuras, a un paso de convertirse en demonio, se había encargado de todos.

Sonrió.

Harry era una pequeña caja de sorpresas…

-Tom…-gimió, alzando las caderas en busca de mas contacto-s… son gemelos-susurro, besándolo con desespero

Y cuando creía que no podría sorprenderle mas, decía eso…

Cualquiera que hubiera osado romper el toque de queda y entrado al Gran Comedor (cualquier estudiante que se hubiera quedado en el castillo para la navidad, claro está) se hubiera quedado horrorizado ante la imagen.

Todos los adultos y uno que otro estudiante hechos pedazos y Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort retozando en la mesa de los profesores, cubriendo sus cuerpos de sudor y pedazos machacados de lo que alguna vez fue Minerva McGonnagall... _O parecía ser Minerva._

Y mientras llegaba a la cúspide del placer, entre una nebulosa de morboso éxtasis al saberse envuelto en la sangre y restos de algunos profesores y los fuertes brazos de su pareja y mago más poderoso –luego de él, claro-, Harry pensó una vez más, que de no ser por el Mapa del Merodeador, todos los allí presentes pútridos cadáveres, estarían vivos.

Y dejándose llevar por el cansancio y el aroma de su Tom, pensó un débil _"Travesura Realizada"._

Si.

Había sido una gran travesura, pero no de su parte, y había disfrutado haciéndolo.

Ciertamente, el mejor fin de año de su vida.

Todo coronado por el dulce Réquiem de quejidos y alaridos, gritos desesperados y sollozos, que se reproducían una y otra vez en sus oídos.

Fin

Espero no haber traumado a nadie :$ Feliz Año y espero que os haya gustado!

No olviden los comentarios w


End file.
